Diego's story
by cookBoss88
Summary: The teens held their own campfire,but a certain saber just can't leave them alone.


** Sup guys i know some of you are really disapointed about "when louis met jessie" but really i am working on it **

**this one shot is just a little something i came up with so you have something to read while you're waiting ,(you know how it is)...**

**so yeah,i had no choice**

**hope you enjoy!**

The night was cold,the sound of silence was almost deafining.

It was an unusually dark evening,the moon was still new thus no light was shone,

But that did not stop a certain group of ,shira,peaches, ethan,steffie,louis,and katie  
was doing a campfire,diego was asked (or rather forced) by manny to supervise them,shira was  
there because becauseshe thought it might be fun to join in.

'Of all the nights to do it why this night?' if you might ask?,they thought if they do it on a new moon it would give the campfire  
more ambiance and theme,plus it would set the mood for ghost stories.

A fire was already lit when they got there,sid volunteered to light a fire for them  
but was planning to leave immidiately not wanting to face the dark.  
The teenagers (plus diego and shira) sat in a circle near the fire.

"Alright guys ,lets this started!",said ethan ,everybody cooed and yelled.

"So...what should we do first?",asked peaches,she looked over at everyone looking for a  
suggestion.

There was a long pause untill,

"Well i've got one...",louis spoke up,

"well,what is it?",diego asked

"sing songs?...i mean it's kinda boring but it is...",louis trailed off not knowing what  
to say next.

"I think it's great idea!,what do guys think?",said shira,everyone nodded at agreement,  
knowing it was still a little early for anything else.

Louis was the first to sing,he was a little nervous at first but mellowed out in the middle of the song.  
they had to admit,louis had a really big voice when it comes to singing.

Next up was peaches,ofcourse having to inherit her mother's singing voice she was a fairly good singer.

after each of the teenagers turn,it was now time for the adults to sing.

diego was up first,and he wasn't half bad as anyone else thought,much to shira's

amusement,she never actually heard her boyfriend sing untill now.

Hearing him sing for the first time made him looked more sensitive,

atleast thats how the teens would see it,but to shira,that was just another

reason for her to love him even more than she already does.

Shira sang next, and man she was good,her voice really had that special something

that even ellie and peaches wouldn't finished her song with a phenominal

high note (in a christina aguelera way). Cheers and applausles were followed.

Finally,the momment they've all've been waiting for:

It's horror story time!.

"so",started diego,"who's going first?".

He asked,seeing that nobody wanted to go first,he decided to volunteer.

"okay,i'll go first",he said with a smirk,hinting the mistake of letting him go first.

"two sabers walking through a forest late at night,one of them had a

reputation for being a ferocious brute.

women and children were not safe in his presence,his brother being the patient submissive one

just tags along with him for protection or just being a loyal brother."

Shira was listening tentatively to diego ,there was something about the way he tells stories,

she can't put her finger on it but ,'it' always manages to get her full attention.

"this story is terrible",said steffie.

Diego didn't say anything he just gave her that 'you-can-never-be-more-wrong' look.

"oh don't worry ,it actually gets worse", a dracula themmed grin formed on his face

with that he decided to continue.

"Anyway,moving on...The forest that they went through was known

for being a place that had many murders and homicides that took place,it was also beleived that

this place was home to people who do sacrifices,rituals and other incidious agendas.

Some of the people that passed through here have reported seeing 'paranormal activity'

ghosts in particular,said to be the souls that got killed in the forest and was now seeking vengence."

He emphasized 'vengence' with a creepy whisper.

The teens started to get a little uncomfortable,shira was unphazed and kept on listening.

"But ofcoures ,being new to the sorounding area,they have never heard of this place.

They decided to spend the night under an acasia tree.

The brute saber went to nearby creek to get a drink,while his brother stayed behind to rest,

Several minutes have passed the brute saber still hasn't gone back,the one that got left behind

started to get was a momment of silence,he then suddenly heard a loud blood curdiling

shriek followed by his brother's own scream".

Gasps of horror and fear came from the audience,they were now being scared out of their wits

shira,however was just sitting there still unphased.

"He scrambled to his feet,ran to where the scream came from and what

he saw next,made his blood turn white...he saw...".

diego paused (for effect),the teens were at edge,they wanted to know whats hapened

"HE SAW WHAT!?",they demanded,diego grinned,and to that he pressed on.

"He saw his brother lying on the ground,his neck was severed not cut,severed

his limbs were mangled and broken,there were blood stains everywhere!"

Everyone (minus shira and diego) gasped in fright,peaches pressed even closer to ethn,not wantting to

go,louis,katie and steffie were shivering in wasn't finished just yet.

"As if seeing his brother lying dead on the ground wasn't bad enogh ,he went closer to

the body,he took on step foward,his heart was pounding in fear.

He was only a mere five feet away, But he saw something in the corner of his eye,

the thing was above him it's body was white,but as soon as he see's its face

he saw that it's eyes were gleaming with red resolve,it's image portrade a female saber,there was blood dripping

from her lips and flesh between her teeth."

Peaches and ethan seem to be sinking into one another's fur,louis,katie and steffie were as if they

were vibrating in fear,shira was just sitting there .

"The ghost,upon seeing the other saber,she made a twisted grin,she the licked her lip,whilst staring at his neck,

with that,the ghost just simply vanished into thin air.

the brute saber's body was discovered about 2 days after the encounter,but the where abouts of his brother was

still unknown."

With that diego finishes his story.

Peaches soon realized her current 'situation' with Ethan,she scooted a

reasonable distance from him and blushed.

katie and steffie was still holding louis (lucky molehog!).

Diego's story took forever to finish it was getting too late

for another story.

"Well,looks like it's time for everyone to go get some shut eye",said shira

"What?,but it's still pretty early for sleep",said steffie,whilst holding louis up.

"oh okay then i'll go tell the next story then!",warned shira.

"NO!",yelled the teens,knowing that one saber could tell a story that grousome

who knows what another one could tell.

With that the teens,went to their respective places to sleep

and bid each other a goodnight sleep,as if they can actually get a good night sleep,

due to diego's story the teens barely had enough sleep that night.

**Welp,that's it hope ya'll enjoy!**

**P.: i was actually alone at home when i was making this one so i kinda creeped myself out. **

**review pls**


End file.
